Total Drama: Harold's Hunt For Redemption
by TotalDramaRedemption
Summary: 11 years after Total Drama started, Harold's life and reputation has gotten worse than before joining the show. Considered as a pathetic loser that causes him to isolate himself away from society, Harold wishes for another chance to redeem his reputation. His second chance comes true as he's now back on the island again. How will he do this time around?
1. The Prologue

_**Total Drama: Harold's Hunt for Redemption**_

 **11 Years After Total Drama Started**

My name is Harold. I'm not going to tell my full name since it's not only embarrasing, but depressing as well. Why did even my middle/nick/last names make me depressed?

I came up with the thought once again as I was selling hip-hop albums from my store that had hundreds of them on shelf from 70s to modern day. The customer thank me and I waved him good-bye as I grew into a sulking mood that I'd constantly attempted to avoid many times, but to no avail.

I picked up my personal album next to the cash register and stared at it for a full minute

It read: "Drama Life" by the Total Drama Brothers

" _I remembered when this was a mega hit about seven years ago. I never knew or predicted that me and my former buddies would become bigger stars than ever because of this one and only album."_ I thought to myself and then sighed in depression again shortly afterwards.

Just then after putting down my album, a pretty blonde college girl came up to my desk. I knew this because I'd seen her around during my senior year and she was just a freshman. She looked at my name tag.

"Hi, Mr. McGrady. Do you know where I can find an album named 'Straight Outta Compton'? It's by the NWA." She asked me in a calm, yet serious voice.

"Yes, I know where it is so just follow me." I simply replied as she followed my trail to the 1980s hits.

" _I know easily where this album is because those guys reminded me of the Total Drama Brothers and their rise to downfall."_ I wanted to say, but didn't due to a big risk of revealing my past.

While I was glimpsing through each row, the girl started talking, but mostly asking me questions and trying to somewhat learn more about me on a general level. I simply answered every question that she gave me while looking for the album in avoidance of making anybody upset anymore. I'll be honest, she was pretty annoying, yet nice, so I brushed off her blabbering characteristic.

Annoying. That's what many people at home called me after Total Drama ended. I was apparently portayed as the annoying, weird, ugly, loser nerd that made me disliked more than Ezekiel! I couldn't believe it, the producers and Chris Mclean, gosh did he pissed me off beyond boiling point, ruined my life. Not only did he, of course, try to murder me and the other campers, but I think there's a conspiracy that he spread rumors about me to the other campers that caused my reputation to be destroyed worse than before joining Total Drama.

As I finally had found the album, my mind kept on thinking about Total Drama and how I'd became a laughing stock after the humiliation I went through especially on Total Drama Island since the bullying was even worst than Action! I lasted longer on TDA than TDI, yet suffered more during the latter's filming. My mind went back to the present day as she asked something that caught my attention.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar. I think I've seen you before, on like a TV show or something?" The girl asked.

"I don't think you ever saw me on TV ever." I quickly responded. Holy biscuits did she make my heart skip a beat, in a bad way.

"Oh yeah! I actually have seen you on TV! You were on that show… what was it called again? Hmmm? Oh yeah, Total Drama Island, now weren't you?!" The girl said as my heart kept beating faster before she continued. "What was your name, oh yeah, Harold! Weren't you picked on by someone that stripped you naked in front of girls on National TV? You were also that annoying nerd most people hated right?" She asked inquistively.

"Absolutely not. I'm not Harold; I'm Henry, his older twin brother!" I replied as she looked at me believing what I'd just said. " _Yes! This story can easily fool away people! Well done for BS thinking, I deserve a badge for that! Also, thanks Lindsay for those name butcherings; it actually came into good use."_ I thought.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. You two look so much alike. Do you, by any chance know where Harold is so I can get his autograph?" She asked.

" _Man, I'm surprised she never saw me around in college. I should tell her it's me, but a missed autograph is better than being exposed."_ I thought.

"Not really, we haven't kept in touch that much anymore ever since he started college." I said, lying my way out and giving her the album she wanted.

"Aww, oh well. Anyways, thanks for the help!" She said before giving me 10 dollars in cash directly and walking out, waving good-bye.

"That was very close!" I muttered. My mind then returned to the past again as thoughts of eating underwear, wearing a thong, and being stripped naked in front of literally everyone actually made me grit my teeth and clutch my fist in anger.

"Duncan." I mutter to myself again.

I hated him with a burning passion as he was the main culprit for my humiliation from TDI to TDA. Even worse, people actually chose to support him against me, even after I had suffered enough. He also, after looking online at the elimination table for each season, outlasted me all three times! That definitely pissed me off to the point that I'd hated him more than Chris and that's saying something! He became more popular than me and had overall, a better life except for when he got arrested in All Stars. Man, did I enjoy every moment of it! The worst and final straw was when after me and Leshawna broke up upon entering college, she decided to hook up with him! I thought she hated him for picking on me, but apparently not since I got lied to by her.

My mind returned to the present again as I was ready to close for today. It was time for me to head home though I wasn't exhausted since my job was simply to locate hip-hop albums for people, but definitely boring, yet still a good decent amount of money in my opinion.

 _BEEP BEEP!_ Just then, I got a message on my phone. It was from the only Total Drama person I was still in touch with today, Cody.

Cody: "Hey Harold! Just wanted to let you know that there's gonna be a video game night, just the two of us! It's tomorrow and I was wondering if you can make it?

" _I'm so in man! See you tomorrow definitely!"_ I texted him back. I mean, even as a 27 year old, my love for video games along with other activities such as: Kung-fu, reading comic books, political debates, learning about conspiracy theories, and playing my keyboard hasn't changed in almost forever!

Even after the Drama Brothers disbanded, Cody still remained by my side as we easily share a lot of similarities and interests. Plus, he was one of the few people that never bullied or humiliated me during my Total Drama fame days.

Did I regret going on Total Drama? Yes and no. Yes, because my life became dog poop after the show ended. In fact, my family doesn't choose to recognize me as one of them anymore because of my portrayal and actions. I hit my kiwis, peed my pants, got defeated by ninjas, burned the oars, wore a thong, wore hot sauce underwear, ate undies sandwich, got stripped naked, pulled a move that I regretted eventually, got hurt emotionally by Leshawna, annoyed everyone, almost died, and made a fool of myself thanks to Alejandro. These were only the major examples that happened to me. Anways, I also didn't regret it since I'd also gained fans that loved my mad skillz and talents that others don't see and/or appreciate.

The moment I went back to high school after TDI and TDA ended, almost every student made fun of me. Even the nerds that were less popular than me destroyed my ego. I couldn't find any excuses for every humiliation I went through so I'd taken it harshly, yet well.

I assumed it would end after high school, but it didn't and only continued. Although bullying went down by college, people instead felt pity for me which was worse than getting bullied. I couldn't tell who was feeling sorry for me or who was actually trying to be my friend. After finally graduating from college, my life went back to normal as I opened my own hip-hop album store.

How depressed was I? I wasn't to the point of committing suicide since I knew better, but it was tough for me to endure the torture for 6 years. That's why I always grow depressed and closed from even hearing my last name since I got picked on for having Doris in there. That's why I refuse to ever talk about Total Drama with anybody and consistently lie my way out of it like I did with that girl earlier.

I finally got into my car after locking the store and took 10 minutes to reach home. I went inside and changed into my pajamas before relaxing on a couch, all by myself.

" _One would think that being on one of, if not, THE most popular show in Canada's history at one point would make people like you more than before, but apparently I'm mostly wrong to the point of living by myself. I resisted going on dates since they would find out about my past and mock/leave me for it."_ I thought.

I decided to take a nap, but it was difficult. It was probably just too early for me, so I decided to watch some TV and get my mind away from Total Drama.

I flipped on the TV. What appeared in front of me, actually frightened me in horror.

It was Chris Mclean and the Pakitew Island contestants! Gosh, did Chris ever get more sadistic after being in jail. I actually felt bad for them since they actually had to survive in the wild without any proper food unless if you win a challenge. Hell, I would even take Chef's cooking over the stuff they have to find.

I quickly turned off the TV, escaping that nightmare past. They were still doing re-runs of every season, years after the show ended. Thinking about the people on my seasons actually drew in typical stereotypes that I'd hope it wouldn't happen.

The nerds and skinny weaklings were picked on, bad boys gets the girls and same with good-lucking people, and the jocks were really dumb, yet athletic enough to get a girl. There were definitely a lot of weird and insane people like Izzy and Owen to a degree.

I changed the channel and it showed a romantic flick about inter-racial marriage between a white man and black woman.

"It reminds me of Leshawna and I…" I muttered. Idiot! I did it again!

I kept flipping through channels, but on each of them was something that, in some way, shape, or form, reminded me of Total Drama.

This obviously wasn't helping so I decided to use my computer and maybe watch some samurai fights or something. I forgot that the background image was all 22 of us posing for the camera on the Dock of Shame. I quickly turned it off in frustration.

Not all of the experiences that I had on Total Drama, specifically, Island since that was the season I'd suffered the most of all 3 seasons I competed on, were bad. For example, I won the dodgeball and Talent Contest when people doubted me. However, most of the experiences I went through on that show were pretty horrible.

I wished there was a way to go back in time and fix my repuation. There must be a way to redo everything at the start and not end up who I am today. It had been eleven years since I got eliminated, tortured, and humiliated.

I wish people would forget about my actions and portrayal on the show. I want another chance to redeem my reputation! I wanted to become a cool nerd, rather than a pathetic one. I don't know who I was talking to since being home alone made me do things that should be unmentionable.

 _Harold, please shut up and take your damn nap you dweeb!_

"Shut up idiot brain." I muttered, before drifting off to sleep…

 **A/N: Hey everyone, that's the end of** **Harold's Hunt for Redemption** **Chapter 0/Prologue! After being inspired by Noah and Cody's Redemption stories, I decided to join in with Harold's POV! Why Harold? I felt like he deserved better for what he'd been through and some of the things in canon like Duncan outlasting him all 3 times pissed me off. There will be some things remaining canon, others being new in an AU, but the writing style would be in a behind-the-scenes version instead of an episode like Fangren's. Sorry for this long author's note and I'll see you next chapter! Peace out everyone!**


	2. The Arrival

_**Total Drama: Harold's Hunt for Redemption**_

 **The Future?**

I woke up actually feeling a lot better and more energized than usual.

"Gosh, that nap was more amazing than Alien Warfare 3." I muttered as my limbs were stretched out for comfort.

I looked at the alarm clock and it actually read… 7 AM?!

" _Did I really just sleep for twelve hours?!"_ I thought as my body was wide awake now suddenly.

"There's no way I could've slept for twelve hours! The last time I did was when I'd still lived with my family during third grade!" I said to myself, wondering what was going on.

I then turned to my left and saw a _picture of me at 2 years old?! With my family too?! On my room's wall?!_

I started to grow a bit worried and pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

"Nope. Definitely not dreaming." I muttered.

This is very weird. First I had slept for twelve hours straight and now my family's picture was on my room's wall! I definitely didn't bring that with me when I'd moved here! I was surprised that my alarm clock didn't change in terms of physical shape and form.

I then looked around the room and saw that it looked very familiar. It looked like _my own room at Mom's house!_

What was going on?! If this isn't a dream, then how come my room just suddenly changed in twelve hours?! I locked the doors and highly doubt that my family would wanna visit me.

I decided to check outside of my room to see if anything else had changed. I opened the door and, no surprise, it looked exactly like my family's house.

Did my Mom or older brother, which was Henry according to my lie, suddenly come and pick me up? They do know where I live and my younger sister moved away from Canada after graduating from college.

" _Did they finally feel so bad for me that they'd taken me home as an apology gift?"_ I thought.

No! There's almost no chance that Mom or "Henry" would actually change their mind in one night to take home their "embarrasing family member". Plus, my sister wouldn't fly back to Canada, especially for me either.

Knowing my family's home of course, I peaked around the corner into my living room and actually saw no one there.

"Weird." I said, no longer muttering since nobody was there apparently. The couch and TV still looked the same as before.

I finally decided to go into the bathroom and check myself out. I looked at myself in the mirror for changes and no surprise, I'd became younger again.

Wait a minute. Did I just look like a teenager again?

I double and triple checked the mirror to make sure. Just as I expected, I was no longer my adult self, but rather my teenage skinny body again with long hair, glasses, and a small goatee. I was also wearing my blue hamburger shirt and brown pants just like what I'd wore on Total Drama.

I gasped suddenly.

I remembered "last night" that I'd wished for a second chance to redeem myself on Total Drama Island! This couldn't be true! I pinched myself two more times and even slapped myself, but I was still here.

There was no way that my wish would come true! Time traveling and its machines doesn't exist! From beginning of human kind to my teenage years to now, time machines and going back to the past was impossible and only shown in movies.

What was weirder was that my family wasn't around in the house even though it was their home. Could it be that some powerful person felt so bad for me and my life that he or she put I, Harold McGrady, back through time to redo Total Drama Island?

All of these questions popped into my mind, but I decided to figure out the mystery later.

As part of my daily usual morning routine, I brushed my teeth and took a clean morning shower.

"Alright, time for this nerd to use his detective mad skillz into action!" I said before changing into my Total Drama clothing again, only a different pair.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some milk along with Lucky Charms, poured them into a bowl, and started eating while thinking.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. It could be most likely Mom forgetting her stuff again for work. I highly doubt it was my siblings since one was in college and the other was still asleep.

Speaking of my little sister, I decided to test the mystery by sneaking into her room. It was easy since she was a heavy sleeper. I stopped eating my cereal halfway and ignored the doorbell by walking slowly and quietly into her room.

I opened the door and…

She was there, sleeping calmly and quietly in her bed. I sighed in relief. At least things weren't all that weird now that my sister was there. We have a love-hate relationship as siblings which was normal according to statistical studies.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Idiot! You're gonna leave your mother standing outside and risking her being late for work! I quickly closed her door and rushed towards the front one. Ignoring my unfinished breakfast, I opened the door, ready to apologize.

"Mother, I'm sorry that I opened the door so late, but…" I said, already apologizing. I looked up and saw that it wasn't Mom. It wasn't my big brother visiting from college either.

Instead, it was a male stranger. He had the same skin tone as mine, looked very good, and was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, and black pants. He also had shiny black shoes and a gelled front hairstyle. He was about a few inches taller than me, which wasn't intimidating compared to the bullies at my high school.

"Are you Harold McGrady?" Asked the man, ignoring what I'd just said earlier

"Yes." I simply replied. I was already confused the moment I'd woke up into my teenager days again so I simply gave short answers, hoping that answers will be found soon.

"I see you're already dressed up. You got one minute to finish your breakfast and get your belongings before we leave." Said the man as I ran straight back to my cereal, engulfing the remainings of it. After finishing, I ran back into my room without waking up my sister.

"Man, he kinda reminds me of Chef Hatchet, only white and calmer." I said, while throwing in pairs of clothing into my boy scouts bag. I then finally grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush, stuffed them into a plastic bag, threw it into the bag, and rushed towards the door on time.

"Alright, I got everything ready now." I said, unaware of where he was even gonna take me.

"Good. Let's go." The man said as he took me to his car.

It was a freaking Ferrari! How rich was he?! Those cars along with Cadillacs and Lamborginis were pretty much dream cars based on my job. Without saying anything while feeling excited, I hopped in with my bag in his car's trunk. He got in as well and began driving towards the unknown location, away from my family's home.

" _I kind of feel bad for not saying good-bye to my family first. Then again, they do treat me like crap ever since my parents got divorced."_ I thought as the car kept moving.

"So, do you how long I'll be gone at this place we're heading to?" I asked the man driver, trying to blend in two questions at once. It doesn't sound too smooth, but it's also grammatically correct so that's a point for me.

"Didn't you read the application? You're staying at a five star resort for 8 weeks, competing in some competition my boss didn't really explain well enough." The man replied.

8 weeks?! 5 star resort?! Application?! Boss not explaining well enough?! Why did all of these things sound very familiar?

The car stopped upon reaching a shipyard. The feeling of déjà vu was becoming clearer and more obvious than ever. I decided to ask the man one last question before stepping out.

"Have you been to the resort yet?" I asked, hoping his answer can finally bring me one step closer to solving the mystery.

"Nope. I got hired just this summer so I can't really say too much about it. In fact, only my boss and the producers have been to the resort until today." The man replied.

I finally figured it out! Even though it was obvious, I was heading back to Total Drama Island! I kinda knew the answer already, but I didn't wanna jump to conclusions.

Wait a minute… I was heading back to Total Drama Island.

There were many pros, cons, and even questions that needed to be said.

First of all, how did I get sent back in time to being 16 years old? I may have solved part of the mystery, but not all questions were answered yet.

I tried to think of the pros and cons, but his voice interrupted my thought process.

"Your boat has arrived. It's time for you to go and congrats on getting selected." The man said before walking away back into his car.

I was still a bit confused on what's going on, but I obliged and got onto the boat with my bag that was given to me by him. There was actually no one else on board except for the driver or captain. He looked at me and said nothing before driving.

I laid down and looked at the blue sky. It was beautiful as usual. It reminded me of that blonde college girl last time I was at my store. I sighed in a feeling of both relief and sadness that I was leaving my family for eight weeks. Ha, they're probably not gonna worry that much anyways since they think I'll be at some boy scouts camp or someplace for nerds.

I then sat back up and saw a familiar place close ahead…

I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself again. The place in front of me looked like an island. Was it really Total Drama Island that I'd guessed?

I got back up and grabbed my bag before the boat stopped. I stepped off and it was the same old, broken-down dock.

I couldn't believe it! My wish of redeeming my reputation had finally come true! I still don't know how, but I knew that things will be different this time around. It already is since I forgot to bring my keyboard, unlike last time. It's fine though, that's less stuff I have to carry anyway.

Now, back to the pros and cons list, I really can't state them all out since it might take a long time so it'll be for later or another day.

Either way, I can tell you that even though I'm gonna go through Chris' torture again, my knowledge of my previous experience and my mad skillz will ensure that this nerd's repuation will be redeemed.

I had now entered Total Drama Island for round two.

 **A/N: Alright everyone, I apologize for the short chapter, but it should end once Harold arrives at the island in my opinion. Things are gonna get interesting from here! This has been a short author's note and peace out everyone!**


End file.
